Old Love, New Life
by Rumrum
Summary: Celeborn arrives in Valinor. Fluff with the merest hint of citrus.


DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Hello – me again! The idea for this story came to me when looking back through the sequel to 'Dawnstar & Friend', which is 'She, sorry they, will be back' and which I co-wrote with gaia caecilia. Without giving away too much of the plotline, in chapter 25, there is the line: 'I look around to see if Galadriel and Celeborn have met up but notice neither is anywhere in sight. I think they are going somewhere private to have their reunion. I bet that will be interesting' – hence, the idea! Even though this story is a kind-of follow on from that point, I've decided not to specifically set it in the Dawnstar Universe, as it's fine as a stand-alone, Galadriel/Celeborn love-story.

A/N 2: As ever, my initial thanks go to gaia caecilia for being my wonderful friend and beta-reader :D

Anyway, enough of my waffle and I hope you all enjoy...

**OLD LOVE, NEW LIFE**

A tall, golden-haired figure stood motionless upon a cliff-top. Only the slight breeze ruffling the ends of her river of hair gave any hint that the figure was not a statue, even one of elven make. But Galadriel was anything but silent and calm on the inside; for the past few days, she had felt the song in her heart grow. Ever since coming back to Valinor, the song that connected her heart with Celeborn's had been but a murmur, always silent, yet always present as it continually sung for its mate. Yet, recently it had begun to awaken again in her heart. Instinctively, Galadriel knew the reason: the long-awaited return of her beloved husband.

For so many years, Celeborn had remained in Arda, being unable to tear himself away from the world that he loved so much. Now, at long last, he was returning to the eternal homeland of the Elves. As he stepped off the ship in the harbour of Valinor, he looked about him. His eyes immediately lighted on the figure upon the cliffs beyond and it seemed as if she was staring right back. Celeborn felt his heart jump and began to make his way over, ignoring all those who jostled around him.

As though he had lived on these shores all his life, Celeborn's feet took him automatically to the cliff-top path, where it finally led him so he was standing a few feet behind Galadriel. She didn't move, instead she kept staring out at the gleaming sea that faded into the horizon. She was still waiting. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Celeborn took the few steps forward, his strong arms coming out to embrace his wife.

At long last, Galadriel moved, but only slightly, her tall, graceful form melting back against Celeborn's, her fingers meshing with his. A few tears fell then, from Galadriel's deep blue, orb-like eyes. 'Unemotional' they'd called her when she ruled Lothlorien, 'cold as ice' and 'hard as stone'. But ice can melt and stone can weather and Galadriel was anything but those things when she was alone with her husband.

Slowly, Galadriel turned, her arms coming up to embrace Celeborn as she laid her head on his shoulder. As she did so, Celeborn's eyes closed momentarily; he began to stroke her long, golden locks and then he planted a small kiss upon her brow – the tender touch was all that was needed for the melody of their heart-songs to sing out once again in full harmony.

XXX

Neither could say how long they stayed that way, but they did eventually break apart and Celeborn allowed Galadriel to lead him by the hand into some nearby woodland.

As they walked, they talked, each telling the other stories about their life in the other world. Galadriel's were all happy and funny, like her getting reacquainted with her parents, and then Celebrían and Elrond, and _then_ being able to watch her great-grandchildren grow. The gleam in Galadriel's eyes told Celeborn that she had probably catalogued all their most embarrassing moments in readiness for when they began to court someone.

Celeborn's stories, on the other hand, were mostly full of sorrow, like the fading of Lothlorien. Then there was the fact that as the Elves sailed, they seemed to fade away from the memories of Men until they were little more than fantasy and so were put into children's tales, making toys or mending shoes. Men also forgot that once great alliances had stood between them and so they fought. They fought for land, for resources, for prestige – always the same reasons, but the names of those involved changed.

As Celeborn continued his tale, his eyes became more and more filled with sorrow and it pained Galadriel to see him so. She shushed him first with a finger to his lips and then a gentle kiss.

"Hush now, my love, the time for stories, whether good or bad, has gone. For now, come with me."

She led him through more trees until they came across a small, secluded arbour. Celeborn raised his eyebrows at the sight of a blanket and cushions laid out upon the floor.

"Well, my Lady, such behaviour does not seem to fit with the great reputation of the Lady of the Golden Wood." His soft voice was quite serious, but his hands told a different story. They gently took hold of Galadriel's waist and brought her back until her body rested against his. They were now so close that when Celeborn looked down, his breath caressed Galadriel's neck, making her hair and heart flutter slightly.

Without breaking the clasp, Galadriel turned and looked upon the handsome face of her husband.

"I've missed you," she said simply. It was all that was needed.

Such was the cry of their long-neglected need for their fëar and bodies to entwine that their coupling was fast and intense, leaving them panting with the exertion, much like it had done when they had made love for the very first time.

For a long time afterwards, they lay, Galadriel's head resting on Celeborn's chest, one of her hands playing lazily with his silver hair. She was almost afraid to ask, but in the end, she didn't need to. Hand moving to cup her cheek, Celeborn looked into his wife's eyes and whispered,

"Every day, my love, every day."

Nothing more was said and Galadriel moved up to take Celeborn's lips in a gentle kiss, while he rolled them over, never once breaking the embrace. Now that their need for each other's touch had been fulfilled, they could move slowly and tenderly together in the Age-old dance of love-making. Their bond sizzled and shone with the feelings of love, both old and new, that were being poured into it.

**EPILOGUE**

Celeborn looked down at the tiny infant nestled in his wife's arms and felt like an Elf blessed indeed. He smiled gently, his large hand moving to touch the pale fluff on the babe's forehead.

"May all the blessings of the Valar shine upon you, my child."

The babe was named Cuilwain in honour of the new life they would all lead together in Valinor.

THE END.

_TRANSLATION: Cuilwain = 'new life' (Sin.)._

There, what did you think? It was my first foray into the realm of lemon-esque fanfics, so be gentle!

Rumrum x


End file.
